


Back Home

by victoriousscarf



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” McCoy said grinning. “This is the first real shore leave we’ve gotten in almost a year and you are not staying here and researching!”</p><p>Raising his eyebrow, Spock sat back and crossed his arms. “So where are we going then?”</p><p>McCoy’s smile was blinding. “Back to the family farm.”</p><p>Spock’s eyebrow started to show a little distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CK_Havlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK_Havlock/gifts).



> Originally written September 18, 2009 (And I think I'm gifting this work to the right person on AO3 who inspired the whole thing all those years ago.)

“So Spock,” McCoy drawled. “Where are you going for shore leave?”

Spock looked up from his terminal. “From the sound of your voice, I take it you wish to tell me where you’re going?”

“But I want to know where you’re going,” McCoy insisted.

“I was planning on research—”

“No,” McCoy said grinning. “This is the first real shore leave we’ve gotten in almost a year and you are not staying here and researching!”

Raising his eyebrow, Spock sat back and crossed his arms. “So where are  _we_  going then?”

McCoy’s smile was blinding. “Back to the family farm.”

Spock’s eyebrow started to show a little distress.

~

Georgia was warmer than Spock expected, considering what a fuss McCoy would make whenever he turned up the thermometer in their quarters. The entire shuttle ride down McCoy had chattered to him about the family farm his mom still kept up, and the lake nearby, and the horses.

He said he wouldn’t make Spock go swimming, for obvious reasons, but he sure as hell would drag him out on a horse. Spock’s eyebrows nearly screamed.

~

“Lenny!” a voice called from inside the sprawling house sitting on a hill.

“It looks like a scene out of an old American Civil War vid,” Spock remarked, McCoy grinning as he propelled Spock inside the house.

“Been in the family for generations,” McCoy said. As soon as they were past the threshold, a tallish woman scooped McCoy up in her arms.

“You haven’t been to visit in ages,” she accused, setting him back down. “Star Fleet not giving you enough down time?”

“Just enough to keep me functional,” he replied. “But it’s usually a long ways away.” 

The woman—who Spock assumed was McCoy’s mother—looked over her son’s shoulder and noticed Spock standing rigidly at her door. “And who’s this, Lenny?”

If possible, McCoy’s grin just got wider and brighter. “Mom, I’d like you to meet Mr. Spock. He’s the Science Officer and First Officer of the Enterprise, as well as my  _t’hy’la.”_

“ _t’hy’la_  hm?” McCoy’s mother raised an eyebrow and Spock wondered if meaningful eyebrows were a genetic trait. “How lovely. I’m Maureen McCoy. I’ve been waiting to meet you for forever.”

Spock blinked. “But you had not heard of me before.”

McCoy and his mother exchanged a look, both grinning widely. “Every mother waits with baited breath for the day their child brings home their one and only,” she explained. “Now come inside, I just put some potatoes in the oven.”

~

Aside from some stacked cages in one corner, the room McCoy led him too was surprisingly empty. When Spock raised an eyebrow, McCoy laughed. “What, were you expecting embarrassing posters from when I was a teenage to still be up on the walls?”

“Actually, yes.”

McCoy shook his head. “I took all those down years ago. One Christmas break when I came back from the Academy, I decided they all had to go. Then when I moved out to live with my wife, I took all the rest of my stuff with me.”

“What happened to it then?”

McCoy shrugged. “Sold it all and signed up for starship duty. I’m sure Mom still has some toys and baby clothes up in the attic, but everything else is gone.”

Now Spock turned his gaze to the bed. It was quite small. McCoy’s grin returned. “You get to stay in my older brother’s old room. His embarrassing posters are all still up.”

~

Spock had barely set his bag down when Maureen screamed, “DINNER!”

He met McCoy in the hallway and followed him into the dining room, where Maureen had set out platters brimming with carbohydrates. Over the course of the meal, Maureen and her son chatted and caught up with each other.

“And did he ever tell you the time he brought a skunk in the house?” Maureen laughed between bits of potatoes.

“It was injured,” McCoy protested.

“You could have at least left it in the barn,” Maureen said.

McCoy shrugged, a bit abashed. “It was the middle of winter. It was cold out there.”

“Yes, but it was a skunk. The house stank for weeks.”

“Do not question the logic of a thirteen year old with a passion of protecting animals,” McCoy said, his grin splitting his face.

Maureen cast her eyes heavenward. “You were bad enough, but when it was you and your brothers…”

McCoy shrugged again, shoving a forkful of the potatoes in his mouth. “It’s not my fault my older brothers were idiots.”

“They weren’t idiots, they just thought differently.”

Spock blinked as Maureen spooned another pound of the mashed potatoes on his plate. “Now eat up.”

~

“Martial arts?” Spock asked later, when they were sitting in the living room.

“Sure. I was interested in the way the human body worked, and that was just another way of understanding it,” McCoy said, sitting on the couch next to the Vulcan while Maureen sat in a chair by the fire, knitting.

“Fascinating.”

McCoy rolled his eyes.

~

A few days later, after many meals of carbohydrates and horse riding, their shore leave was up. “So, you have fun?” McCoy asked as they stood on the porch, waiting for Maureen to come out so they could say their goodbyes.

Spock raised his eyebrows at his lover. “Actually, yes.”

“Well don’t sound so surprised,” McCoy huffed. Spock was about to continue when Maureen bounded out, something in her arms.

“Here,” she said, handing it to Spock. He held it up to behold a blue and gray heather sweater. “Since you said you get cold on the spaceship,” she said.

McCoy grinned at him and Spock nodded solemnly. “Thank you.”

~

The first time Kirk saw Spock off duty after their shore leave, he did a double take. “Why Mr. Spock, what are you wearing?”

“A sweater,” the Vulcan replied.

Kirk continued to blink at his friend. “A… sweater?”

“Have you never seen one before?” Spock asked.

“Well, no, I have, but… not…”

“Dr. McCoy’s mother made it for me.”

That confused Kirk even more. “Bones… mother…?”

“Yes.”

Kirk shook his head and decided that no matter what the Vulcan said, he probably wouldn’t be able to comprehend it. “Right, so, ready for our game of chess?”

 


End file.
